omegafactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Somak "Kiro III" Aerthus
Somak Aerthus is a celestial being (a celestial is a being which was made by God of Balance, Azure, to defend time, space, and reality), who later became a God himself, claiming the title of God of Hope. He was adopted by Drenan and Drey, Drey, his adoptive father, leaving the family when Somak was young, and Drenan becoming an abusive mother, physically, verbally, and even sexually. During this time, Somak was diagnosed with schizophrenia, and he conjured up two 'imaginary friends': Ren and Kai. Ren was a timid, shy, anxious, yet kind boy around the same age, while Kai was a protective, caring boy a few years older. As the years went on, Somak's abusive mother seemed to worsen, Somak thus obtaining major cases of anxiety and depression. Somak and Ren had found a treehouse in the Arctus forest, in which they sat and talked. As Somak's relationship with Ren and Kai tightened, the two 'imaginary friends' soon became real! Eventually, Somak and Ren got together, Kai's relationship with the two falling slightly, Kai leaving for a few years. Eventually, Ren and Somak split (but remained friends) as Somak's anxiety increased, Kai coming back into the picture. Kai and Somak soon got together, Kai proving to be just as abusive as Somak's mother, although far, far more sexually. Somak eventually escaped, going back home. Somak attempted to explain to his mother how his friends that nobody else could see were with him at some point, and that he had been raped by one of them, but Drenan simply laughed and worsened the abuse. One day, Somak and Ren sitting in the treehouse, Ren gifts Somak with a blue lighter, because "Sometimes we all need to burn things down." That very same day, Somak confessed his worries that Ren and Kai weren't real, causing Ren to storm out. Somak, not quite in his right mind, lay down on his back in the treehouse and lit it on fire, causing his first death. Somak woke up in a hallway, walking through it. Eventually, he reached the end and was greeted by a man. The man explained to Somak that he would not have to go through the gate to Hell, because Somak was unworthy of it. The man then proceeded to give Somak a globe. Somak woke in a field of grass, opening his eyes to realize he's in a cage on the island called Eerya. For two years, he served as a slave for a crime syndicate known as "De Venganza," a group dedicated to destroying the government of Arctus. Eventually, a necromancer by the misnomer "The Forgotten" stormed the grounds, freeing Somak, who served under him for a year. During this time, Somak was forced into killing millions of people for The Forgotten's experiments. As well as this, he was ordered to kill any other Somaks that may exist in alternate dimensions, and even the destruction of an entire reality. It was around this time that a gang called "Σπαθί," which was a blacksmith group, recruited Somak. Somak was one of the more advanced blacksmiths in the group, and he eventually introduced plasma weapons and guns to their arsenal. Somak left the group, and is still glorified by the even now existing group. Eventually, he was found by Freed and Saul of the Gold Pirates, who he did some jobs with, such as co-piloting their ship, the Marshal Buclain, and fixing some faulty parts. Soon, he was recruited by them with the rank mechanic. There, he befriended Freed, Saul, Able, Finale, Mari, Mako, and Omnelek. Eventually, Somak was promoted to the rank shipwright. Outside of the Gold Pirates, Somak befriended Damian, Ro, Cerbil, Autumn, Zwei, and others. With his newfound friends, he helped create a group now known as OMEGA, Somak becoming the underboss, and Finale being the Don. Soon, a member of the Gold Pirates named Aliyah Al'garun kidnapped Mari, forcing him into prostitution. Mari, being Finale's brother, caused the Gold Pirates civil war. It was during this time the Gold Pirates and OMEGA split apart, OMEGA becoming its own faction. Soon later, Somak and Finale would get together (never split), Finale getting married with Autumn, Somak getting with Mari, then getting dumped for a thotty nun, and then getting with Mari again and being dumped, once again. Soon, Somak took the throne of Zura, becoming the Zurian emperor. Around this time, Somak murdered his biological brother Raven Rafts, and then his sister Maria Rafts. Somak allied with a female French scientist named Z, making a biomechanical boy named Viktor, which Somak adopted. Soon, Somak died to a being known as Almost. His death is as follows: Somak’s lying on the floor, only two legs left, crawling desperately to escape what is eating away at his very being. He suddenly stops, legs going now like tiny glass shards in the evening wind, the gust picking up the ‘shards’ and carrying them away. His cousin, Mako, kneels and says “To family..” This is the last thing Somak would ever hear alive. “To family..” Somak repeats, voice hoarse and raspy. His legs are gone, but he managed to slow down the process. His stomach’s going now, slowly. He rolls onto his back, to gaze into the faces of the people he cares about the most one last time. One last time. His breathing getting heavier, desperate for air that wouldn’t come. His heart’s accelerating and slowing at random, his vision going blurry and everything’s spinning. As he looks up at Mari’s face, deranged laughter entering his mind, the blurred sight of a gun to his head flashing warning lights through his mind. Were he still a mobile being, he would’ve smacked the gun from his hand. He would’ve done something. But he couldn’t. That’s what resumed the eating away. Thankfully, Autumn was able to get Mari to calm down a bit, yet the process continued. And continued. As the excruciating pain of being torn apart continues, Somak is met with two new types of pain. Well, for one, he realizes he will likely never return. He’ll never look up to see Mari’s, Janice’s, Mako’s, everyone’s face and see the people he loves again. He lets his head fall to the concrete floor, his head spinning and pounding and begging, begging for an end to this. His soul. He feels it. He feels it leaving. He opens his eyes again, realizing he’s stuck in an awkward (for Somak, limbless) hug with Autumn. He notices Mari leaving, and with the previous situation, was worried. He looks up at Autumn, uttering, voicelessly, his last request. “Check on him, yeah..?” As Autumn leaves (Somak's head falling to the floor once again), Somak’s stomach is gone. His chest is going now, and when it goes, he’ll be dead. He’d be gone. After years, years, and years of wanting to be gone, he now wants nothing more than to never be gone again, never a-fucking-gain. Never again. He’s guilty. He wishes Janice were here. He wishes his best friend were here to watch him die. What happened? He looks up one last time, his vision clear. The sun is shining, the skies clear and birds happily chirping their songs. But for a moment, for just a moment, it changes. The disfigured, twisted, face that belonged to him, yet didn’t, was looking down at him. The face of Almost. Let me explain. Moments before, the Somak-esque figure was standing before Autumn, Mari, and Somak, Selena and Makellos behind them. Punches and kicks aimed towards the man, all deflected or dodged. Mari pulled his gun, aimed it at the man, and fired, and fired, and fired. The man was shot, yes, but the effects of the attacks had been transferred to none other than Somak. Somak stumbled back, already bleeding from an earlier dispute. Mari had stopped, frozen completely. The man had drawn a sword, stabbing it through Autumn’s hand, causing a burning, intense pinching pain. Autumn drew back, slumping to the concrete floor, against a light post. Mako has shown up, punches thrown yet avoided, attempts made yet dismissed. The man had grabbed Somak by the throat, dragging him away from Mako, away from the people that could’ve saved him. Somak was helpless. He knew. He knew that the man was him. Somak, being released, saw an opening and managed to grab the man’s sword. He held it carefully. He was in pain nobody there could imagine, but clumsy work would not be tolerated. He had lunged forward, stabbing the man through the stomach. The man was breaking apart as if he were made of glass, ‘shards’ flying away at top speeds. Now Somak’s here, looking up to the face he thought he had dealt with. But that moment had passed, his vision blurring once again. He closes his eyes. His chest is gone. And with it, his head was soon gone. He was gone. After what seemed like an eternity, Somak is greeted with stairs. He looks down. He’s mostly naked, his glasses off, yet his vision perfect, and scars healed. Despite his vision being perfected, the area was still foggy. All he sees is stairs, not what’s up, nor what’s down, nor what’s around. He begins climbing up, his limbs aching. He continues, his limbs sore. Too sore. He uneasily continues, so close yet so far to the summit. He keeps going. His legs give out, him falling into a faceplant on the stairs. He’s going again, he can feel it, and he’s going again. It stars from the side, digging down into his shoulder, pieces flying down to what seems like darkness. He desperately grasps at the stairs, mustering enough strength to recall the pieces in order to make it up. He crawls up, slowly standing up and walking, face tilted down, and him painfully limping up the stairs. He finally reaches the top, legs giving out again. He hopelessly crawls up the final step. He stands up and looks around. He’s home. He stands in the middle of the small treehouse, examining the scene. He looks behind him, seeing a familiar face. Ren. He walks over to him, pulling him into a hug. Ren’s real. If he’s real, then so is Somak. Yet, the treehouse has no exits, only a window and the two men. Then, they were both going, holding each other in that hug. For the first time in years, Somak’s true, authentic smile shines through in that hug. They’re gone. Two once again, yet gone. And everything’s spinning. Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down. You are at the top of my lungs, drawn to the ones who never yawn. In memory of Somak “Moon” Al’garun, gone yet never forgotten. Never. Forgotten. And a basic bio for him is: Name: So mak Azure Devron "Kiro" Aerthus-Price Al'garun - Soh-mack Az-ghoor Dehv-rohn Kee-roh I-re-thuss Pry-ss Ahl-garr-onn Age: 24 (Not including his rebirths, otherwise he is 1658424) Place of birth: Heaven Gender: Male Species: Human/Celestial Language: English/Zurian Family/Friends/Enemies: Grandfather: Azure, Father: Devron Aerthus, Mother: Sophian Price, Brother: Raven Rafts, Sister: Maria Price, Romantic Relationship: what's that?, Best Friends: FINALE/JANICE MCFRY, Mako, Null, Damian, Mari Physical Description Height: 6'8 Hair: Black Eyes: Black/White Detailed Physical Description: Pale skin, muscular build Typical Equipment: Tiny Dagger, Finale's old tarot cards, razorblade Personality Personality/Attitude: Determined, caring, peaceful Skills/Talents: Battle, war, mechanics, engineering, stopping his friends from killing themselves, children Likes: Diplomacy, friendship, drinking, children, happiness, not having an existential crisis, music Dislikes: Order (the god), suicide, anxiety/depression, homophobic assholes, narcissism, abuse of any kind Goals: To find love, to be content in life, to stop being a depressed piece of shit, to protect Finale and Mari, to take Azure's place Strengths: Fire, combat, diplomacy, children Weaknesses: Remembering his past (as in he despises the memories), loss of loved ones, too much empathy, the pull of suicide and self-harm Fears: Being 'just' what he is and never fitting into his social quota, loss of loved ones, never being able to be happy again Hobbies: Music, tinkering, drinking Philosophy of life: "The only purpose of life there is is simply that. Purpose. The only thing we can grasp onto is our carving a purpose for ourselves and having the hope that you can succeed. Our purpose is our purpose and hope is our fuel." Altitude towards death: "I crave the sweet release of death." Religion: In the gods, such as Azure and Order Most memorable memory: Burning alive in a treehouse, and every time Janice attempts suicide Education/special training: Trained by Azure Residence: Arctus Occupation: Musician Past occupations: Shipwright of the Gold Pirates Memberships: Omega's Co And thus is Somak "Kiro III" Aerthus. Category:Characters